


Night Moves

by Ketch22



Series: Classic Rock One Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Based on a Bob Seger Song, Dean and Castiel Can't Keep Their Hands Off Eachother, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Night Moves, No Underage Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Summer Vacation, They're Consenting Adults, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketch22/pseuds/Ketch22
Summary: Dean and Castiel spend the summer before senior year trying to shake some awkward, teenage blues.*Based on the song Night Moves by Bob Seger*
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Classic Rock One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657309
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeliPuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/gifts).



> Let me preface this by saying that Night Moves by Bob Seger is one of my top two favorite songs of all time and has been since I was a child. I wasn't going to include this song, but here we are. I'm under no illusions, I did not and could not ever do this song justice... but I hope you enjoy the ride just the same.

Dean Winchester was about to enter his senior year at Lawrence High. He was already almost 19 and the oldest in his class thanks to some bureaucratic bullshit involving credits not transferring from his last school --  _ thanks for moving us a hundred times, Dad --  _ but he’d been at LHS for the last year and a half and had made some friends, so it wasn’t all bad. 

He was a little too tall and yeah, maybe he coulda used a few pounds but it wasn’t his fault. His diet consisted of cheeseburgers, steak and pie - he had no right to be as skinny as he was, but hey. Maybe he was a late bloomer. What he  _ did  _ have was muscle, and he was definitely stronger than he looked. 

Not much about him was special, he wore tight pants and the same points everyone else did. His freckles and green eyes were the only things that set him apart, but even still… he wouldn’t exactly describe himself as renowned. 

Not like Cas Novak, anyway. He was a black haired beauty with big blue eyes, and he had a few  _ points  _ all his own that Dean explored every damn chance he got. 

As it was, he was meeting Cas and a few of their friends across town at Bobby Singer’s farm. The old bastard would shoot them if he caught them trespassing, so they snuck out past the cornfields to where the woods got heavy. They ran through the trees until they found a clearing and finally stopped, laying down blankets and setting up a makeshift little campsite. 

Charlie and Jo brought the booze and Benny brought the pot, but Dean wasn’t all that interested in either of those things. His dad was a drinker, it just didn’t seem like something he’d be all that into, so he didn’t join in. It made him feel awkward though, and he shifted on his feet as Benny held out the joint to him. 

“Dean,” Cas cut in at the look on his face. “Why don’t you help me gather some firewood?” 

More grateful than ever for Cas, he nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.” He stood up and followed, but learned quickly that Cas had  _ other  _ types of wood in mind. 

The second they were out of sight, Cas had him pinned up against a tree. “It’s been days, Dean. Where have you been?” 

His ability to respond was cut off when Cas’ lips met his. He melted into the impatient kiss, his hands fisting around the fabric of Cas’ shirt. Within seconds, Cas had his belt undone and his jeans yanked down to his thighs. 

“Damn, Cas. What if the others--” Cas knelt, immediately taking Dean’s cock into his mouth and suddenly, Dean didn’t give a shit who saw them. He extended one arm back to hold himself upright against the tree and the other tangled in Cas’ hair. “Ahh, god damnit, that feels good.” 

Cas sucked him off like he was trying to teach him a lesson, and fuck, maybe he was. Dean started getting loud and Cas reached a hand up, clamping it over Dean’s mouth as he opened his throat and swallowed Dean whole. Dean got the memo and shut up, biting down on his own lip to control the sounds he was making which freed up Cas’ hand. He started stroking himself to the way Dean tasted which drove Dean nearly out of his damn mind. 

His knees threatened to give out and he dug his nails so roughly into the bark he broke pieces off, but as Cas bobbed his head and Dean tipped over the edge, it was incredibly fucking worth it. Everything Cas did to him was.

He pulled off and Dean nearly fell over. “Fuck.” 

Cas was still on his knees, fucking into his own fist. Dean pulled him up. “Let me have it, Cas. I wanna taste you. Please?” He nodded, so Dean dropped down and held his mouth open, his green eyes fixed on Cas’ expression in the growing darkness. 

A broad hand tangled in Dean’s hair and held his head at an angle as Cas moaned his name, stroking himself a few more times before releasing onto Dean’s outstretched tongue. It was hot and wet and salty, but Dean’s eyes closed in reverence as he took in every drop he could, tonguing some off of his chin before leaning forward to lick Cas clean. 

They dressed quickly, gathered a few sticks and returned to the others -- and quite a bit of those awkward teenage blues he’d been feeling had left behind in the woods. 

\---------------------   
  


About a week later, August kicked off with a bang. Dean and Cas tore around town with their friends makin’ mischief and causin’ trouble, and toward the end of the day, Cas smiled and asked if Dean would take him to the old drive-in theater. They only played classics, they didn’t have the claut to get any of the newer releases but that suited Dean just fine. For still being a teenager, he had pretty old tastes. Not to mention the fact that they rarely watched what was being shown anyway. 

They drove to the theater and parked as far away from the screens as they could get away with, then climbed into the backseat of Dean’s ‘67 Chevy. They both stripped from the waist down pretty quickly, and he straddled Cas’ lap and kissed him deeply as hands roamed over his body and gripped his ass, pulling him up so his back arched. 

Cas fumbled with the lube behind him as Dean spoke, a hushed whisper against his lips. “What movie is playing?” 

“Does it matter?” There was an authoritative growl to Cas’ voice that sent a shiver down Dean’s spine and he shook his head quickly. 

“No, no, just making -” Dean gasped as a cool, slick finger slid into him. “ -- conversation!” He swallowed Cas’ reply with a desperate, heated kiss, and within what felt like moments he was rocking down on three thick fingers. He gripped Cas’ shoulder tight with one hand while the other tangled in his hair. “Please, Cas… I’m ready.” 

Cas smiled and hummed, leaving him empty and then filling him up again with something much, much thicker than fingers. Dean choked on the moan trying to escape him as his body stretched to accommodate Cas’ cock, despite the fact they’d done this dozens of times before. 

“Watch the movie, Dean.” Cas rocked into him inch by inch, leaving them both panting. 

He couldn’t though. Even if he had been facing the right direction and capable of paying attention - which he wasn’t, on either count - the windows were so fogged up he couldn’t see a damn thing. Cool sweat clung to his skin, causing the shirt he was still wearing to stick to him. He didn’t care, somehow he thought it made the whole thing even better - he was completely aware of every inch of his own body. The press of his bare knees against the leather seat, the feeling of Cas’ smooth, damp dress shirt clutched in his fist. The way the top of his head grazed the roof of his car every time he bounced just a little too enthusiastically. He could feel the rush of air escaping Cas with every sigh and promising, low laugh. Cas was perfect, fit him perfect, and he was already so,  _ so  _ close --

There was an insistent tap at the window. “C’mon, knock it off. You two are a nuisance.” 

Dean slid his hand slowly down the steamy glass and leaned to the side, breathing heavily but grinning from ear to ear. He looked up at their interrupter and said loudly, “Just tryna make that front page, drive-in news!” 

The guy flipped him off and walked away, and Cas pulled Dean back where he wanted him. “You should’ve ignored him, Dean.” 

He rolled his hips, driving Cas deeper again. “I’m not ashamed of you, Cas. Or this. Fuck that guy, and everyone else that’s interrupted us. Besides, now I get to feel you inside of me a little longer. You know how I like win/win scenarios.” 

Cas stopped protesting and instead wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock. It wasn’t often that Cas gave him control and let him lead, so when he did… Dean took full advantage of it. It took a moment to find the right rhythm since he wasn’t used to it, but soon he was fucking himself on Cas’ cock and jerking himself off with Cas’ fist. It was  _ awesome,  _ overwhelming and everything he never knew he wanted. 

One thing he  _ did  _ know he wanted though… was to feel Cas come inside of him. The nice thing about them losing their virginity to each other was that they didn’t bother with condoms. Maybe they still should, but…  _ fuck,  _ Dean loved the feeling too much after the first time and couldn’t bring himself to go back. He worked his body until Cas was grabbing him and pulling him close, and then they were coming together, Cas deep inside of Dean, and Dean all over Cas’ dress shirt. He nearly tried to stop it, but he couldn’t help himself - he loved the idea of Cas walking around marked up by him, and he knew enough to know Cas didn’t care. 

They held each other close as they came down, all soft touches and gentle kisses until Cas maneuvered Dean onto his back and slid out of him. 

“We made a mess.” 

Dean grinned, feeling his thighs slick with lube and Cas’ spend. “So, just another sweet summer night, huh?”

\---------------------

Cas was… well, not exactly his  _ boyfriend,  _ but close enough. They weren’t in love (but maybe they weren’t far from it), and they weren’t searching for some pie-in-the-sky summit. They were just… young, and restless, and fucking  _ bored -  _ they were _ ‘ _ livin’ by the sword.’

They couldn’t get enough of each other, and spent every spare chance they got stealing away for a few moments. The backroom of the small shop Cas worked in part-time… the alley behind the bar they snuck into with fake ID’s courtesy of Charlie… and the trusty woods. Maybe they organized a few too many camping trips, but none of their friends seemed to mind. They were insatiable… Cas used Dean and Dean used Cas but neither one cared, they were getting more than their fair share from each other. 

With autumn closing in, they started staying inside more often. Dean’s dad was hardly ever around, and his brother Sammy had an active enough social life that he barely was either. That left Dean with the house all to himself, and that meant Cas, too. 

One night, they’d fallen asleep with the radio on and their bare skin still sticky from sex. They slept the way they always did, with Dean curled into Cas’ side and Cas’ arm wrapped protectively around him. Dean was taller, but somehow, this just made sense to both of them.

Dean woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of thunder raging in the distance. He sat up slowly, trying to move Cas’ arm without waking him up as he stared out the open window and wondered how far off the storm actually was. The rain started all at once, and the comforting patter of the drops hitting the roof made him smile. He started humming  _ Rhythm of the Rain  _ by the Cascades, and the trifecta of noises brought Cas out of his dreams. 

“What are you doing up?” Cas asked in a sleep-wrecked, gravelly voice that usually went straight to Dean’s cock - and this was no exception. 

“Storm woke me, it’s okay. Just… kinda funny how the night moves, y’know? Like it and nobody else for that matter has a damn thing to lose if it just comes and rolls right in.” 

Cas looked adorably, sleepily confused. “You mean the storm, or the night? I don’t understand, who’s coming where?” 

Dean flashed a cheeky smile. “Keep talkin’ like that, I’ll be  _ coming  _ all over the mattress again pretty soon.” 

Delicious, perfect laughter met Dean’s ears and he laid back down, close enough to Cas that they were basically one. 

“What were you humming?” Cas asked as his hands freely roamed over Dean’s skin. 

“Ah, just a song from like… 1962. I doubt you’d know it.” Dean pulled the blankets up over them as the storm drew nearer and lightning illuminated Cas’ face. He breathed out slowly, feeling comfortable and safe in a way that he never had before. 

“Mmm. Well, since we’re both awake… maybe we should practice our  _ own  _ night moves.”

Dean gasped as Cas rolled to hover over him, and in the hour that followed… it was hard to tell who was louder - Dean, or the thunder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, I hate it.


End file.
